1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique in which printing is performed by different application programs using the same printing condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally disclosed a technique in which a print setting screen is displayed by a printer driver called from an application program and printing is performed by using a value set in the print setting screen (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2011-170506). Further, for example, regarding WINDOWS (trade name) which is an operating system (OS) produced by Microsoft Corporation, in a case that an application program same as the application program for which the above value is set is executed multiply, the value is shared in the application program executed multiply.
In some cases, the same printing condition is desired to be used in different application programs. The printing condition, however, has not been conventionally shared in the different application programs. Therefore, in a case that the same printing condition is desired to be used in different application programs, a user needs to set the same printing condition by displaying a print setting screen for each of the application programs, which is a burden of operation for the user.
In the present description, it is disclosed a technique in which a burden to a user is decreased in a case that printing is performed by different application programs using the same printing condition.